


Robbing his Pleasures

by Mr_Possessor



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Body Possession, Edging, Fingering, M/M, Male Body Possession, Male Possession, Masturbation, Moaning, Possession, Tadashi controls Hiro's body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Possessor/pseuds/Mr_Possessor
Summary: Hiro is off to another bot match until Tadashi catches him. Seeking to teach his younger brother a lesson, he used a device to take control of Hiro's body and steal away the pleasures he's saved these past eight days.
Relationships: Hiro Hamada/Tadashi Hamada
Kudos: 19
Collections: Body_Swap_and_Possessions





	Robbing his Pleasures

"You're going to a bot match again, aren't you?" Tadashi asked.

Hiro gave him a cheeky grin. This is all the answer Tadashi needs. Aunt Cass is worried sick. She's so stressed, she's eating yesterday's doughnut surplus. And they both know how depressed their Aunt gets when she finds out that she gained more calories.

"Seriously, I do not know what to do with you." Tadashi sat in his swivel chair, his hands pinching a fold of skin between his eyes. "What to do? What to do…" He muttered to himself.

Tadashi's eyes rested on a device he's been building with some of his colleagues these past few months. This device allows a person to take control of another person's body to have a first-hand experience of whatever illness they feel. So far, the 'possession' (as his colleagues call it) only lasts for an hour. Which is already enough time for a medical professional to diagnose a disease. Tadashi snatched the device which as large as his palm then directed its beams at Hiro.

Hiro who was just standing waiting for whatever qualms Tadashi needs to say froze and crashed on the ground. It obviously caused him pain as his thick head hit a resounding thud on the wooden floor. Lucky for Tadashi, they are the only ones in the apartment. Aunt Cass left to exercise with her friends.

"Ow!" Hiro yelped. Even though the device paralyzed his body, he's still able to take control of his head and speak. "Tadashi!? What did you do?"

"Just hit you with one of my latest gadgets,"

"What? A paralyzing beam. That's lame,"

"You really think this is just some paralyzing beam? You know me, Hiro. I'd never make such a simple thing. Look,"

Tadashi raised his left finger and laid it across Hiro's own left finger. To Hiro's surprise, Tadashi's finger disappeared as the two fingers touched. It phased on his finger, and to add more strangeness at hand, Hiro lost all sensation and control on that finger. Tadashi curled his finger and Hiro's hand did the same.

"Whoa!" Hiro said, his face filled with amazement. "A phasing mechanism that hijacks a person's sensory input and motor output. How come you haven't told me about this before? I could make mind-control gadgets with that thing."

Tadashi scoffed, "I doubt you can. Mr. Callaghan built most of this thing. I was only there for the materials and design. I saw the blueprints and you’d be amazed by how advanced this technology is. Bah! You're not fooling me, Hiro. I'll be using this thing to punish you cause I doubt that grounding you would teach you any lesson."

Tadashi pulled apart Hiro's jacket, shirt, and his long-sleeved shirt underneath. Seriously? How the hell is his younger brother not sweating in this kind of clothing. Next, he undressed Hiro's shorts and underwear. Hiro tried to squirm free from the violation his older brother is doing, but his body is in stasis. He could not even move a single finger. Hiro tried screaming but Tadashi placed one of his stinking socks on his mouth.

Blegh! Hiro thought that he should have changed his socks three days ago. They taste as bad as they smelled.

Once Hiro calmed down, Tadashi removed the socks and explained everything on what he's going to do.

"You don't think I know, but I know about everything you're doing Hiro. The thing that separates our bedroom is just a paper wall and it's so thin I could hear you mewl like a kitten every single night." Hiro's face flushed red. His mind raced for how he could deny these allegations but before he could speak, Tadashi foiled more of his naughty deeds. "Then you stopped doing it eight days from now. I wondered what could have stopped you from releasing your growing teenage hormones. Then last Tuesday, in your haste to leave for a bot match, I found your laptop wide open and I could not help but satisfy my curiosity. My suspicions were correct, you're edging aren't you?"

Hiro'faceed flushed even redder. It's true. Everything Tadashi said is true. As expected of his brighter older sibling.

"To be honest, I am amazed by your commitment to edging yourself for a week." Tadashi poked Hiro's balls, and Hiro was surprised to see that it wasn't sinking on his skin. "I never lasted three days, let alone eight. I think your balls are begging to release that stored up cum."

"Please… If what I'm thinking is correct, I'm begging you to please don't do this. I won't go to bot matches anymore. Please-" Hiro cried.

Hiro's cute mewling only served to make Tadashi look forward to what's about to happen.

"Aunt Cass and I warned you again and again, yet you do not listen. This time, you will Hiro. You will."

Tadashi undressed his clothes and showed his bare naked body to his younger brother. Years have passed since Hiro saw his older brother naked, and he was in awe at that huge thing dangling between his legs. Good lord, Tadashi. What the hell are you eating!? That thing is as thick as Hiro's wrist and probably as long as his forearm.

Tadashi laid down beside Hiro then rolled over with both of their chests touching. The sinking first happened in the legs, Tadashi's longer limbs got slowly absorbed into Hiro's. It looked so surreal seeing Tadashi's skin melt on his own. Not to mention, Hiro could feel Tadashi's dick touching with his prepubescent one. It's so wet and warm, with a thin layer of sweat acting as an adhesive slick in between. Like the legs, Tadashi's glorious member got absorbed into Hiro's. Then, it came for the arms and the chest. Hiro peeked over and saw his laid down naked figure in the mirror. They look like a human chimera, Tadashi's head is attached to his chest which is slowly being absorbed by Hiro's body. Before the full assimilation happened, Tadashi kissed Hiro on the lips as the world descended into pure darkness.

Tadashi woke up with an immediate lightness of his body. Like a sack of rocks attached to his limbs were magically removed. Magic does not exist but what does exist is a device that successfully allowed him to take control of his brother's body. What Hiro feels, is what he feels. What he does is what Hiro does. In a sense, he is Hiro Hamada through and through. If he got all the innocent brat act up and running, Tadashi knew he could fool Aunt Cass that he's Hiro.

Tadashi stood up, immediately seeing the change of his height. He walked towards the mirror and saw Hiro's reflection staring up at him. With a little trip down memory lane, he could even make that same cheeky smile that often bodes an ill omen from the twerp. Well, enough about that and more about the body he's in.

It seems Hiro has 'forgotten' to take a bath again. He's all caught up with that illegal bot fighting career of his, that he often forgets his hygiene routine. Seriously, he should be thinking more about his body. He's a growing teenager and has a high potential to become as handsome as Tadashi. He'd be an easy chick and dick magnet if he takes his looks seriously. Well, Hiro's not here to listen to Tadashi's rambling so there's no sense dwelling on them. And besides, he shouldn't be complaining now that Tadashi is given another chance to experience being a smelly pre-pubescent teenager.

Tadashi raised one armpit and gave its hairless surface a lick. Just as he did, Tadashi felt a pinprick pleasure poking at his mind. It feels like a distant voice in a state of half-scream and half-pleasure. Tadashi remembered a report about these symptoms in the test subject for the device. It seems that Hiro has somehow evaded the numerous neural protocols that should have made him asleep as long as my mind is controlling his body. Hiro's mind is still awake and he could feel everything that I will feel like him. Although, Hiro's attempt at communication is useless as he is stuck inside the deepest levels of his mindscape.

Tadashi sneaked in the signature Hiro Hamada grin. With Hiro only watching and feeling me violate his body, that would be torture for the likes of him. Every wave of pleasure robbed from his, every shrill of euphoria, every wrecking of his prepubescent mind - he will feel all of them. And all of them are stolen from him. Tadashi smiled further as he slammed himself on his bed and started pleasuring himself.

Even though Hiro has the looks, he is somewhat of a late bloomer. Hiro's dick has surely grown but not that much. Tadashi picked his wiener between his thumb and index and pulled down his foreskin to reveal its head. His hands took slow movements filled with care and pleasure. Every minute movement sent chill waves ebbing at every inch of his skin. His body does not lie that he's actually edging the past eight days. A minute has barely passed but Tadashi could already feel his dick reaching the limits of its length.

And lo and behold, what Tadashi thought to be a small dick was actually a nice grower. His dick grew three-fold longer with its foreskin outstretched revealing its pink head dripping with pre-cum. Hiro's dick is so cute and Tadashi is glad that it's him feeling the pleasure coming out of them. His dick got longer that he is using another finger to fap.

Using the pre-cum as lubricate, Tadashi used another delicate finger to slowly penetrate his ass. Hiro may be the experimental kind, but knowing how raw it felt when his finger entered his asshole, Tadashi knew that Hiro hadn't done this sort of thing before. Tadashi scoured his ass open and slowly reached for Hiro’s spot. With elbow grease, he found it amongst the tight squeeze of his ass. He fondled his prostate, sending a deeper pleasure quaking all across his body. Tadashi did not want to disturb the neighbors but he couldn't help it as he screamed his lungs out from all this euphoria filling him.

Hiro's moaning voice filled his mind. But that did not compare to this swirl of thoughts begging him to finish the deed. Tadashi broke all borders and constraints, as he allowed the contents of his balls to empty into the air and onto his childish chest. He cummed out spoonfuls of Hiro's semen and spread it across his torso. It lasted for about ten seconds and another five for Tadashi to realize the ramification of what he had done. Tadashi took one last look in the mirror, smiled then thought of leaving Hiro's skin.

One body became two, and Tadashi's body was spewed out from Hiro's. Tadashi thought that the pleasure had stopped when he was released from Hiro, but just as he got out, his dick sprang to life in an instant and spilled his seed on the floor. Tadashi had no time to get used to it, so he collapsed above Hiro, writhing in the pleasure of his surprise of having his dick immediately burst to cumming.

The two brothers stared in the ceiling, breathless and speechless about everything that happened. And finally, Hiro broke the ice by speaking first.

"I hate you but fuck Tadashi, that feels so amazing. I should be angry but man, that was intense. I'd love to have you masturbate using my body again. And also, can I borrow that device?"

"No," Tadashi said with no hesitation. Or so he thought… If what Hiro says is true, he should be doing experiments testing whether there's more pleasure when someone masturbates using your own body. And for one, he'd like to be the test subject this time. "Actually Hiro, I'll think about it."

"I know you'd say yes,"

"I didn't sa-" Tadashi frowned, "Fine,


End file.
